


Abandonment

by ClaxiaUramaki



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Demonic Possession, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaxiaUramaki/pseuds/ClaxiaUramaki
Summary: JSE PMA server inspires me a lot so after Jack’s latest video I wanted to write something related to Chase so here it is. This is kinda a short fic in regards as to how and/or why Stacy left him.





	Abandonment

“I’m leaving. We’re leaving” Said a blond woman, standing in front of a taller man, her arms wrapped around two kids of young age. They didn’t even seem to be reaching barely 15. As the blond woman spoke her words the man in front of her froze in place. His eyes traveled around the environment, processing the sentence his soon to be ex-wife had said.

“Leaving? Wait… what? Wh-What are you saying, Stacy? Cupcake?” The man approached his wife but she took a few steps back, keeping her kids close to her. The expression on her face couldn’t be described perfectly but the closest definition would be… terrified.

Stacy bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as they were getting wet. She lowered her head and shook it. “I’m sorry Chase but we can’t deal with you anymore. I… can’t… deal with what’s making you… act like a monster” Her voice cracked as she spoke. Oh, how she wished this to be easier. How she wished to just grab her two lovely kids and run through that door. But she couldn’t just do that…

Monster? No… she couldn’t be meaning…? No. She did. Chase opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but- what could he possibly say? A horrible entity lived inside him, an entity that made a deal with him. Save his life in exchange to live within his body and take control whenever it pleased. Chase didn’t think it would be a bad idea, that’s why he did it. But… he didn’t realize it would turn this bad.

“I have already requested a divorce petition in court. I just… I just need you to write me a response.” Muttered the blonde, sniffling a little. Her younger kid, a beautiful brunette with bright blue eyes looked up at her crying mother with worry. They knew about this- they all knew except their dad. That’s why they didn’t look so affected but… it was still sad. The two kids loved Chase so much, he was the best dad a child could ever have but… with the things their mom had told them. Of course, Stacy didn’t get into full detail to save their kids’ innocence but she explained them enough to be able to understand that they couldn’t be around this man anymore.

“A… a response…” Chase’s breath increased. He looked down at the floor and gripped his own shirt. His vision started to become blurry, he felt hot, his eyes were fully wet, tears running down his cheeks. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. No. No. No. He had made the deal with the entity so he could be with Stacy and now she was leaving him? And not only that but wanting to divorce as well?? Had that entity seriously… caused so much damage?

“Ǫh ͟͏͡b̧̨oo̧h̡͡o̕o͢͝ho͟o͟..̢͞.̛ s͝t͠ǫ̵͢p͞ ͢c̷̷r͘y͝i͘n̕͏g҉̡, ̴y̶̧o̴͡u wh̡͜įn̵̷͞y ҉̢̕ba̴b̨͞y̕͝.” Said a distorted voice inside the man’s head, resounding with a heavy echo that made his ears feel like they were bleeding. Chase flinched and grabbed the side of his head, gripping his own hair as he shrank and muttered. “Shut… the fuck up now” He growled with a frown. It was back again and that meant bad news. He would either have it talking in his head for hours or blackout and wake up hours or days later covered in blood.

Seeing his husband talking to ‘himself’ now, Stacy pulled her kids closer as she continued stepping back towards the exit. She hated seeing Chase like this- it was incredibly painful to watch. Whenever the voice appeared in the man’s head it wouldn’t go away until it was fully entertained or satisfied and it could take days. Days of exhausting talking and manipulating, not letting Chase have proper sleep or even sleep at all. Due to that, he had to be taken to the hospital twice for sleep deprivation and even when he was injected medicine inside him it was impossible to make him sleep. The voice just… wouldn’t shut up. “Chase…”

“Yo͢u̶͡ ̢͞kne̷͘͘w͏ t̢̢h͏is̸ ̷w̧o̧ư̶͜l͝d ̢͏ḩ͘ap̡͜҉p͏e̢n̷̛.҉̡ ̕Ş͜o̸ǫņ̧e͞r҉̴ ͝or͡ ͠lat͢e̷͝r ͝y͠ǫu͏̷r͝ w̢if̢͘e a͜͜͏n̷d̶͘ ̶͡k҉̷̵i̷҉ds̶̡̡ ̸w͘o͠u͞l͏̢͡d̢͜҉ ͘͢l̸͘e̕a҉v͏e̢ ̨̕y̨o͢͠u͟͢ ̢̡͡ą̕l̷͡on̶̶͝e̡͠.͘.̨̛͢.̵̡ a͢nd̷͞ ͘y͏͟o͜͠u̧ sa̵̢͢c͠͏r̡͠i̢͞͠f҉̶į̴c̸e̵̸̕ w҉ơ͟ų͘l̷͘͞d̸͝ ̵͢h͜a̴ve͘ ̸be̵e̛n į̷͟n ̨͜͠v̛ain̶̡.͏” The voice said, making Chase grabbed both sides of his hair and pull his head, gritting his teeth as tears continued running down his cheeks. The sounds were so fucking painful, like a broken computer filled with viruses and sounds continuously stuck. “Please, stop” Begged the man, taking a few steps back, bumping into a stand with a vase that fell and broke into pieces on the floor. The crashing sound made Stacy and the kids squeak in surprise, but they kept close to each other, staring at his father and husband with fear.

“Ch-Chase, I’m very sorry, but we can’t stay. We’re leaving now” Said the woman in a rush, turning around so she could leave this damn house, filled with both good and bad memories. But since Chase came back from his… 'accident’ with his gun, she had more bad memories than good ones, unfortunately. And she couldn’t live with that anymore, not while her kids were around. She didn’t want them to have a traumatizing childhood either… so it was better that way.

“Cupcake, no, wait!!” Chase reached out to her wife that was just reaching the door, yelling with despair. “I know I can manage this damn monster, I just need-” But everything faded out. The man’s eyes turned as black as the night. And there… he was. “I̴̸͡ r͠e̶͟c͢͝a̸̢͡l̨͘l͠ sa̕͠y̧͟i͏ng̕ my҉ ̢n̷a̢m̴͘e҉ ͟͜͞al͠re͜a̵dy̢.̷̛̕.͘͠.͟” He whispered as a smirk grew on his face.

Stacy pursed his lips and before stepping out the door she stopped. That wasn’t Chase’s voice anymore, no way. Her kids had turned around before her and they gasped and screamed, gripping onto their mother’s dress. Expecting the worse, she turned her head as well. Only to find a man that wasn’t her husband… anymore.

“Į̷̷̹̝̭̥̯͍͚͔̜̠͡t̵̷͕̳̫̫̤̩̰̯̭̼̖͈̹̳̩͈̦ ̯̞̼͔̺̤͝͠ͅw̷̸͔̠̦̺͇̼͉̱̦̻̦͎̱̫͘͞a̙̜͓̠͎̼͓̱̩͔͉̪͚̜͕͖̭͖̻͜͡s̴͈̼͇̯͜͜͢ ͘҉͏̱͔̮͔͕̤̪̖̥ͅA̢̛̞̲͖̻̙̣ņ̶̪̖̬̩̻̥̝̗̳͎͔̠̻̗͉͠͝t̨̛͈̱̙̮̜͚̣̭̩̱͈̤̥͟i̵̴̪̙̳̮̮̖͜”


End file.
